dragonballzarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Kondai
"You can be as cocky as you want, but I think you underestimate me greatly, power isn't the only thing that matters you can have all the power you want but in the end I wont let you win, do you know why!? Because I'm a warrior, I HAVE NO END, AND I WILL NEVER GIVE IN!" - Kondai History Kondai is a Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta who was sent to Earth for unknown reasons as a young child at the age of 3, causing him to go under the capture of evil scientists hellbent on experimenting on alien races led by a mysterious man with a severe hatred towards alien races and yet a fascination with their genetics. Kondai broke out of the complex they held him in and destroyed the entire complex, leaving it in absolute ruin. Due to the experimentation, Kondai's memory was entirely wiped and he remembers little to nothing of his past as a young child as such when he escaped at the age of 16 he was an entirely blank slate, not even remembering his own name. He was taken in by two Humans who trained and educated him and gave him the temporary name of "Darkath" until he was able to go out on his own at the age of 18. Kondai eventually joined the Z-Fighters and went on a trip with them to the Planet Yardrat to learn the Instant Transmission technique, where he met his Ally and Friend Takuto, an Alien field medic soldier abandoned on Yardrat by his squad. They quickly became friends due to their similar sense of justice and their caring attitude towards those too weak to protect themselves. Together they took down an entire Yardratian gang that was terrorizing the planet, destroying everything they owned and freeing the planet of their terrorizing presence. When Kondai returned home, however, he quickly got himself into trouble when he fought against a villain too powerful for him to handle, ending up being killed and sent to the otherworld in the process. This enraged Kondai and pushed him over the edge, causing him to shift into his brand new transformation of Super Saiyan, Kondai immediately began attacking and knocking out evil souls attacking the Check-In Station, utilizing his Super Saiyan power immediately upon first unleashing it. Upon being brought back to life Kondai's power had reached all new levels he had never thought possible beforehand. Showing off his new power by stopping a bank robbery conducted by the Red Ribbon Army, Kondai managed to stop it with the sudden help of the King's Guard, turning over the leader of the Robbery to the King's Guard for imprisonment. Soon afterward Kondai met his biological sister who had come to Earth to find him, Mizuna. She told him of his origins and his people's ways as well as the potential reason he was sent to Earth, The Saiyan Army. This was the cause for Kondai's current resentment of the Saiyan Army, hating everything about them and blaming them for what happened to him. Kondai then sparred against his sister, during which he surpassed all his limits, becoming a Super Saiyan 2. Kondai afterward met Mizuna's friend and Brother-Figure, Icarus Elazar, Kondai started off hating him for his commentary on his relationship with Mizuna, this fight inspired him to become even stronger for the sake of his friends and his sister and although he hated Icarus at the time he later put it behind him, avoiding mentioning it and just treating Icarus as a friend instead. Eventually Kondai ended up in a fateful battle at Mount Paozu, fighting against the Ghost Warriors of Mount Paozu for the sake of the entire mountain with the help of other warriors, together they eventually managed to fend them off and Kondai decided that it truly was time for him to get more serious with his training and so Kondai departed from the Earth, training in deep space by his lonesome for a couple of years. By the time he returned Kondai had finally achieved the transformation of Super Saiyan Three and finally returned to Earth temporarily, however, he did not stay for long for he decided he had to return to Yardrat to finish his training for the Instant Transmission Technique and as such he took off to space yet again. Kondai once again met Icarus on Planet Yardrat and fought against him yet again, however, this time he acted much more level-headedly and calmly, even after transforming into a Super Saiyan Three which would typically be known to make him hot-headed due to the form's need for rage to be used. Kondai had truly put the hatred of Icarus behind him and forgave him for all he said since Kondai knew a lot of the stuff he said was correct and that he should be fighting to fix it instead of holding a grudge on someone only trying to help. After months of rigorous training Kondai had finally learned the Instant Transmission technique, wasting no time Kondai decided to use it immediately to go to Planet Vegeta as he had unfinished business there, he planned to finally meet his parents who had sent him away so many years ago, however, he couldn't find them. No matter how hard Kondai tried they showed no signs. However, his trip here would reward him in one way. Here on Planet Vegeta Kondai met an odd hybrid Saiyan girl by the name of Junper. She was quite hateful with Kondai in the beginning but Kondai slowly proved his mettle over time, helping the girl with some punk Saiyans led by an evil Saiyan that had been tormenting her and her family by the name of Chard, even confronting Chard himself a few times, of course, Kondai completely outclassed all of them. Kondai slowly attempted to gain the trust of Jun and her mom, however, he knew he couldn't gain the trust of her grandfather and as such he knew he had to get him to at the very least accept that Kondai was here to help regardless of if he wanted a Saiyan's help or not. Over time it came to Kondai's attention that all of these people weren't Saiyans with the exception of half of Junper's blood but rather Jun's grandfather and mother were in fact Tuffles. After being informed of what they were and the foul history between the Saiyans and the Tuffles Kondai knew he had to get Jun and her family off of the planet as leaving them would definitely over time be a death sentence. Kondai worked his ass off double time to gain their trust and slowly over time he and Jun gained a friendship of sorts. Albeit Junper's mom really pushed for them to have a romantic relationship, Kondai did have a crush of sorts on Junper but it was mostly puppy love and he knew that he'd have to build her feelings for him along with his feelings for her before anything could truly start between them. Regardless, Kondai eventually convinced them to join him on Earth, but not without quite the aggressive argument with Junper's grandfather over Junper's safety. Kondai eventually managed to open his eyes SOMEWHAT but it still didn't make Jun's grandfather have any less hate towards Kondai. Right before Kondai left Planet Vegeta he encountered a large problem that stalled his flight, a powerful changeling child was attacking the planet; Frieza's own child, Kondai fought him with the help from a good friend of his that suddenly appeared out of nowhere: Kuzano. However, after he and Kuzano knocked out Kuriza, a Time Breaker appeared. Introducing Kondai to his first taste of the evil organization, unfortunately, he and Kuzano were knocked out and the Time Breaker killed Kuriza. After Kondai recovered from his injuries he took Junper and her family back to the Earth and decided to give them a while alone to adjust to the Earth. In the meantime he was contacted by a mysterious group who called themselves the Time Patrol, Kondai was informed of the Time Breakers more thoroughly and the dangers the presented and as such he left his old life with the Z-Fighters behind and joined the Time Patrol Personality Kondai, unlike how he used to be, is often Calm and Humble. Typically only showing anger or hatred when he is around beings of pure evil who wish to harm the weak or the innocent or those who severely underestimate his power. Although in these cases he can also become quite cocky and prone to plenty of trash talk. Kondai shows little to no fear against anything. Relationship with other fighters. Mizuna: Kondai tries to act as brotherly as he can towards his sister and even make up for lost time when he can, although it tends to be very hard for him to do so. Icarus Elazar: Although starting off Kondai had a large amount of resent and hatred towards him Kondai has come to at the very least tolerate him and is trying to put the past behind them and become his friend. Kuzano: Kondai's best friend and rival, Kondai is always fighting to keep up with him even though they're both allies in the Time Patrol. Kondai is secretly envious of Kuzano being the leader of his squadron. Junper: A good friend of Kondai's and in fact the girl that Kondai may be after romantically. Even though winning her heart may be a difficult endeavor. Transformations Great Ape: Kondai has his tail and thus under the correct conditions is very much capable of turning into a Great Ape, although he hasn't as of yet. Super Saiyan: Kondai first became a Super Saiyan in otherworld after dying for the first time ever. Super Saiyan 2: Kondai first became a Super Saiyan 2 against his sister during a Spar Super Saiyan 3: Kondai first reached this form off-screen during his training in space, this is currently the form he uses more than any other. Techniques Galick Gun Kamehameha Self-Destruct Crusher Ball Chou Makouhou Rapid Punch Assault Left Hook Palm Strike Energy Strike Charging Spear Dragon Dash Solar Flare Super Guard Explosive Wave Category:Player Character